I loved a Murder
by squeetzy
Summary: One things certain: Love isn't always nice. Mild TidusxYuna.
1. The Meeting

Never Meant to Be II Rikki's story

Chap.1: the meeting

I never liked to tell stories, but this was an exception. It was a story that stood out like a black sheep. It all stared when I had this vivid dream. It was more like a vision than a dream.

**Flashback:**

_Brave soldier, to prove your loyalty and strength, you are to go out and search for the one with a 'heart of crystal'. Then you will be rewarded. Now GO! Go forth and search. I have provided things you'll need for this harsh trip. _

Now I woke up with a huge headache.

"Man, what a crazy dream." I said to myself. As if I'll ever go ANYWHERE with the scores I get in school. Oh, by the way, I'm Rikki. Rikki Mixtuwagwa. I go to Destiny High. I'm an average young boy in 8th grade, my best bud is Tidus, my favorite food is lasagna, and I'm 15 years old. I looked up at the clock: 7:35 am. Just 5 more minutes before I go to hell.

"Rikki! You bag of beans! Get your ass out of bed! It's time for school!" my mom was in a bad mood

So I decided not to piss her off today. I got up and did my same old routine: brush my teeth, get dressed in my same old clothes, and eat breakfast and run like hell to catch the bus to school.

"_Huff, huff._ I-I mad-de i-it." I heaved plopping down on my seat next to Tidus, my best bud. Well, my only bud that is, I'm not exactly popular. In fact I might as well be the most unpopular guy alive.

"Tee-hee." I heard someone giggle behind me.

I turned my head to see Rina, the most popular, smart, and pretty girl in school. I blushed to see she noticed me. I had a crush on her since preschool.

"h-hi, R-r-ri-i-n-n-a-a." I said real hesitantly

"Save it, it's not like you even have a chance with her, Rikki." Tidus joked

"Shut up, Tidus. It's unlike YOU have a chance with Yuna either." I shot back

His face turned crimson red.

"s-shut up!" he shouted

"Weak defense dude." I sneered

He didn't say anything, just got sadder.

"Sorry dude." I quickly said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"It's ok." He said weakly

Before I could say anything, Mrs. Nimyakki slammed the door open.

"Class, we have an exchange student all the way from Twilight Town. Dear, tell the class your name." she said in her scary yet gentle voice.

"m-my n-name i-is Auskura, Auskura soyomi." The new girl said hesitantly

"Dude, she's hot!" Tidus whispered to me

Then I my face started to turn several shades of red. I hid my face so Tidus didn't have to make fun of me anymore than he already did.

"Let's see, where to put you…ah! There, next to Rikki. Rikki, wave your hands to show her where you are." The teacher demanded

"Yes m'am." I said raising my right hand.

"R-rikki?" Auskura said

"Yes, Rikki, you know each other?" the teacher said curiously.

We both shook our heads at the same time 'no.'

"But his name does seem familiar." She said really softly that not even the teacher heard.

"Ok! Now everyone, please turn to page 133 in your literature text books.

I didn't pay much attention to Mrs. Nimyakki; I was just daydreaming about the new girl. It was amazing. But I still wonder why she was so familiar?


	2. The Other Side

(Just to tell you people reading, that Rikki is a made-up character and Auskura as well. Other than that, they belong to Square Enix.) Other characters coming up soon!!

Never Meant to Be Auskura's story

The other side

I wasn't paying much attention to my new teacher, Mrs.Nimy-something. I was busy paying attention to the boy in front of me, Rikki, I think. I felt so _warm_ with him. Then again, I feel as if he betrayed me. Then my head started to feel light.

"ooh…" I moaned

"Auskura, are you ok? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"S-sure…" I managed to get out of my weak mouth

"do you want anyone to escort you there?"

"I-I'm fine. I'll find it myself." With that, I struggled to the door.

I wish I had taken up the on the offer for someone to escort me there, _but what's done is done, it can never be undone_. I told myself. The nurse's office was just a few steps away, but it felt like a few MILES ahead. _i…can't…make…it…_and with that, I collapsed on the ground.

**In Auskura's mind:**

_Princess! You really shouldn't be wondering around like this! Someone could easily kidnap you! Now, please, come back into the safety of the castle. _

_But, Marline, it's SO boring in there. And who'd be stupid enough to kill me? all I ever do is bring good to Judith!_

_Of course no one from Judith will kill you, but the neighboring kingdom despises us. _

_That isn't reason enough to lock me in a tower like Rapunzel!!_

_Princess…_

_Marline, you know better to call me 'princesses'. I like the name my mom gave me just fine!_

_My apologies, Miss Irikia._

_Irikia? Who's she? Who's this 'princess'?_ I thought. Then after that, my world went black.

------------------------------------------

Sorry, this chapter was surprisingly short. But please R&R. if you want could you maybe give me some ideasand names (running out LOL). Thanks for reading!


	3. Where's Auskura?

**Never Meant to Be Rikki's Story**

_Auskura was indeed a strange girl, how would she know where the nurse's office was when she just arrived? She probably was toured around before she was introduced. _I thought to myself.

"Rikki please read out loud 'Romeo and Juliet' page 144." My teacher shouted, snapping me out of my daze.

"huh?" I apparently wasn't paying much attention.

"read out loud page 144, Rikki" the teacher furiously repeated

The whole class giggled.

"but what if I don't wanna?"

The whole class exploded into laughter. The teacher's eyes started to twitch. It was a morning routine for us.

"If you don't 'wanna' read it out loud, then go to the principles office."

"ooh, the **ENGLISH **teacher didn't use proper English." I stated enforcing the English part.

The whole class was dying of laughter. Then Mr.Iwazaki, our bald principle who doesn't know how to yell at students, barged into the class.

"what's with all the commotion?" he asked curiously

"err, the students were, um, discussing about if we should hold a, err, play, yes! A play of 'Romeo and Juliet', right class?" she explained glaring at us wither 'evil' eye.

"that's a wonderful idea." The principle said with delight.

I just shrugged and continued with my manga book (forgot: he was holding one once things got boring.): Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 2. I swear, he's as gay as Marluxia, him and his scary roses. (sends chills down my spine.) Then the principle walked out mumbling some stuff. Then when he was gone, the teacher shot a death glare at me. _uh oh, this is **NOT** good._

"so, you like to tease me, don't y—"she was unable to finish due to the fact that the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. My favorite period. What better was that they were serving my favorite: Lasagna!! My day can't get any better! _Wait. What happened to Auskura? I guess she has a different schedule than me. I hope she's…wait a minute! If I don't hurry everybody'll take the Lasagna, just like last time. _But I had to admit, I was getting worried about her. Just then I saw Dr.Akagi, the school nurse. Since I was 10 minutes early for lunch, I decided to ask about Auskura.

"um, Dr.Akagi?" I reluctantly asked

"yes dear?" she responded

"**JUST **wondering, how is Auskura?"

"Auskura? You mean the new student? I'm not sure."

"B-but…wasn't she with you?" I asked a little worried

"no sweetie, she wasn't."

My heart sank. _Where the hell could she be?_

"I'm sorry, but could you please save me a piece of Lasagna? Thanks!" I exclaimed not waiting for her reply. She looked confused but just nodded.

Then I dashed out of the cafeteria. _I have to find Auskura! Who knows what happened to her. _

--------------------------------

wow. this was unusually long. it took me a long time, but i guess it's worth it. please R&R. it gets me motivated!!


	4. A Moment's Reprieve

Hi again! Just-dreamin54 here! I think you'll hafta wait a little while for the adventure part. Sorry. But if you want me to fast-forward it a little, just review and tell me. Anyways, Enjoy!! And R&R!!! Please?)

Never Meant to Be II Auskura's story

My head was pounding. Since yesterday, the same dreams keep re-playing again and again and again. _When will it stop?_ I wondered.

"Auskura! There you are!"

Someone was screaming at me. It sounded so familiar. But I was too weak to even call back. I just moaned on the floor.

Then his face came into view. He had really spiky hair on one side of his head, the other was jelled up but sagged at the tips, he had on a T-shirt that was unbutton in the front, he was wearing long high-water pants, the right one had a zipper partially opened the left one's zipper was opened in the front, and he had on yellow chucks with zippers on it and black laces; completing his outfit. He was so, so, ha-Rikki?!

"Are you ok?" Rikki asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I weakly said

"No you aren't!" he said, and with that he picked me up Bridal style.

My face turned crimson red. When I looked up, he was too, crimson red. _I feel…happy._ I thought to myself. Then I dozed off to a meaningless dream.

**In Auskura's mind:**

_Hello._

_Huh? W-who's there?_

_It's me, down here. Not behind you._

_Who are you? I've never seen you._

_Come down and we'll discuss it._

I saw Irikia reluctantly jump down off the balcony. I was surprised that she didn't break her bones. She just gently floated down I saw the stare the guy gave her. _So…familiar. _I thought

_Such gracefulness you have. Might I know this beauties name?_

_Hmmm, it's Irikia. Yours?_

_It's… _

"Auskura!"

_Wait. What the-?_

"Auskura?! You ok?"

It was Rikki's voice.

I moaned, but nodded my head slightly. I looked around._ The nurse's office I gather._ I thought wondering around the room full of kids with casts and bandages.

"y'now, you shouldn't lie on the floor to take a nap." Rikki said breaking the silence.

"Thanks. Thanks for bringing me here. I feel much better." I said walking towards the door.

"No! Err, I mean, no. you still need to be checked by Dr.Akagi, the nurse." Rikki explained gently pulling me to an open seat.

"I gotta go; I'm already late for lunch." Rikki explained

I dug into my pocket for my schedule, "it says I have lunch too." I said

He reached for my schedule "hey! You have the same schedule as me!" he said excitedly

Awkward silence.

"Then you'll show me everywhere, right?" I asked

'Sure! But remember, stick with me, otherwise you'll end up on the ground and I'll hafta scavenge this maze of a school for you." He said heroically

I just giggled. He was so…so…indescribable. He was fun to be around with.

--------------------------

Well, I hope this was satisfying. But it still continues!! Please R&R!!! I'll write better. Thanks for reading!! I'll promise to update ASAP!!


	5. The 'Visions'

Now I make content: **bold: um, narrator? **_Italics: thoughts, _um normal?

Anyways I only own Rikki,

Never Meant to Be II Rikki's Story

**From then on we were never apart. But that didn't change what would soon happen**. **This is** **the beginning, of something so gruesome, it hurts. This is the story, of us; me and Auskura. **

**Rikki's thoughts:**

…_Ridane, my name is Ridane. _

_That's a nice name. _

_Hm…it seems to be a conversation between 'Ridane and a princess of some sort _I wondered to myself.

_Would you care to accompany me to the market?_

_W-well, Marline told me not to leave…but…she's not here. So let's go!_

_Ok!_

_- Scene: Ridane climbs up a rope and pulls_ _Irikia up the rope too. Then they run to the market place. _

_Wow!_

_You've never gone to a market place yet, have you?_

_No, I've been nowhere out of the castle. The farthest I went was to the castle's backyard. _

_Heh, well, now you have gone farther._

_- Ridane looks left to see a paopu fruit. He picks it up and pays for it._

_Have you ever tried a paopu fruit? _

_No._

_Well, here._

_- Tosses the paopu fruit to Irikia. She catches it._

_My treat!_

_Th-thanks._

_No problem._

_- While Irikia eats the paopu fruit, Ridane eyes a carnival. _

_Say, Irikia, would you like to go to the carnival?_

_Oh, would I!_

_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!_

_Ok!_

_- So Ridane and Irikia run up to the carnival and well, go on rides and other stuff you do at a carnival. I honestly never went to a carnival A/N. So now its night and princess Irikia has to go home before Marline finds out that she wasn't in the castle._

_Well, I had a wonderful night, thanks a lot, Ridane._

_Your welcome, maybe we'll do this again._

_- Then he leans in to kiss her. (He's on the balcony too.)._

_Until we meet again._

_I'll be waiting. _

---------------------------------------------------

I decided to make this chappy all about the 'visions' Rikki and Auskura are having. S until then send me a review or two and I'll keep giving you new chappys.


	6. All Of My Memories Keep You Near

Sorry I didn't update in such long time. I…just wasn't motivated…I only got TWO comments!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care what it's about!!! I could be about…pie for all I care!! Just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. :D.

Remember: _Auskura talking to herself._**Narrator (me). **Normal.

Never Meant to Be II Auskura's Story

Ugh, math, the most BORING class ever. I turned my attention to the window next to me.

_Sigh, Rikki wasn't in school. Now I'm bored in the most boring class in school. Sigh, note to self: remember to kill Rikki for not being here._

**Auskura's thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden vibration of the floor interrupted her. **

"What the hell?!" screamed Tifa, who coincidentally, was next to me. Boy, I'm glad I didn't go deaf.

"Watch your language young lady!!" shouted the Math teacher, Mrs. Pennie (LOL).

Then the ground shook violently, knocking Wakka to Selphie, making her scream her head off.

"Eek!! Get off you crazy perv!!"

"get your brother off a' her!!" Linda shouted at Luxord.

"BLIMEY! ARE YOU OFF YOUR TROLLY??!!" screamed Luxord trying to push Linda off of his back.

Then, the world went still. Everyone stopped.

_WH-what's…going…o-on? This was totally freaking me out._

"Auskura! He's waiting. Come, to the Oak tree immediately. NOW!" a voice shouted from above.

"G-god?!" I shouted up to the source of the voice.

"…no…just…go to the Oak tree already." the voice said after a series of sighs and possibly the shaking of the head.

I immediately ran to the grate Oak tree, well, it was the _only_ oak tree (and after all, it was Destiny Islands. Ring a bell? An island? Ugh, never mind.)

"_Huff. Huff._ ok…voice, now what?!" I shouted

"Now, you meet, PRINCE Ridane. Ring a bell?" the voice said taking form of a man with a dress and a mask on.

"P…Prince…Ridane?" I said

_Now, why does it sound so familiar? Was it from the dream? No, it feels, as if…I met him in REAL life…but where?_

------------------------------------------------

Well, a sort of cliffy. Now…REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Letter That Didn't Say 'I Love You'

**Narrator,**_ Auskura talking to herself,_ probably Auskura narrating the story or maybe just normal. ENJOY!!

Never Meant to Be II Rikki's story

I woke up from my restless sleep. _Ooh, my head. Stupid cold. How the hell would I get a COLD in the SUMMER?! This is just crazy, but it's a good excuse to not go to school. Though, I really DO miss Auskura. _

Then, a radiant of light shot through my closed curtains. The light was so blinding it shot through my conscience. Then, before I knew what had happened, I blacked out.

**Flashback:**

_- _Irikia was waiting in the market place for Prince Ridane.

_Grr, where's Ridane? I've been waiting for half an hour already!_

_Excuse me, m'am?_ An old peddler asked in a soft tone

_Yes, wise old man?_

_I have received a letter from a kind young man. It's for you._

_Oh!_

_- _Reaches to her bag for some money.

_No! ma'am, I will not accept it. I did this out of a favor. Good day._

_You too, kind sir._

_- Old peddler walks among the crowd. Irikia opens up the letter._

_Dear Irikia, _

_I'm sorry, but I am not able to make it to the market. There was a meeting. But at 3:oo I would be free. So, please if you can make it, I'd enjoy it if you came to my castle. I have a surprise for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prince of Alistine, Prince Ridane._

_The letter seemed rushed ,so I guess it meant it was seriously secret_.

- Irikialooks up to the clock tower.

_It's two fifty-five. I can just make it in time. _

_- _runs in an eastern fashion towards the kingdom of Alistine.

**How unfortunate for the dear princess Ikaria, such a young princess, cursed with the destiny of dying young…**

**------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chappy. Warrior4Jesus…here comes the excitement!!! LoL, REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	8. Too Bad He Was your Enemy

Hi again, sorry for freaking out. But, I'd wish SOMEONE ANYONE, could review my hard work…Anyways, ENJOY!!

Never Meant to Be II Auskura's story

"Prince…Ridane…I know him! He was…was…m…my! My…" ooh! My memory was like a shattered mirror. Everything was mixed up. But, the memories seemed to come back to me slowly.

I closed my eyes to calm down a little, but it didn't work. It only increased it.

**Flashback:**

_- Ikaria reaches Ridane's castle just before the clock struck 3:oo. Prince Ridane is outside looking up to the moon._

_Oh, the prince! _

_- Ikaria looks at here good luck charm; shape of a Heartless sign, for strength and then runs up from behind him._

_Surprise!_

_What the-?! Oh! Ikaria! You came!_

_Yep, I was in the market and decided to come when you sent the letter to the old peddler. _

_I'm glad you're ok…but next time don't sneak up on me…after all…you are from Judith…and I'm well…_

_What?_

_I'm from…Alistine._

_B-but that means!_

_I know, but I am not against you. So don't worry,_

_lets out her breath you almost scared me to death._

_I'm sorry._

_It's ok…so…what was the surprise you wanted to show me?_

_o-oh! …um, I'll show you…tonight! Yes, tonight. _

_Why's that?_

_Because I'm saving the best for last…_

_Oh! Well in that case…I'll show you MY surprise!_

_- reached into her bag and reaches out a box_

_Open it!_

_- Ridane opens the box._

_Oh! It's a ring!! I thought I was supposed to be the one to propose to you. Not the other way round!_

_Well, it's not a proposal…not yet though! Wear it! It matches MY lucky charm!_

_- slips it on his middle finger. Ikaria take out her necklace._

_Now, we have matching ones, there even on the same finger!_

_Ok, now I'll have to make up all the money you spent on this!_

_What?!_

_- Ridane pulls Ikaria to a carriage._

_Mark, please escort us to the Beach._

_t-the b-beach?! I've never been there! How's it like there?!_

_You'll just have to find out yourself._

_laughs ok, ok…I'll wait._

_whispers too bad you'll have to wait forever to propose to me…_


	9. Rikki Meets Ridane

Well, here's the 8th chappy! ENJOY!!!! (**Narrator,** _Rikki thinking, _Rikki Narrating.)

Never Meant to Be II Rikki's story

When I came to, I was faced on the floor. I struggled to get up. I tried to identify where I was. I was in a medievalish kind of garden, like the European kinds. I walked through it. It was so beautiful, but very moldy. Then I looked down to see a puddle of…BLOOD!!! I tried tracing where the blood was coming from. It looked like someone was murdered. The victim must've been crying buckets cuz I still see the tears stained onto the ground. As I followed the blood trail, I felt his guilt building inside. Then I bumped my head into something. I looked up to a small garden door. I opened it to see a field, a field of lilacs. I still saw the blood trail and continued to follow it. The trail stopped directly under a cherry blossom tree. _These are awkwardly, Auskura's favorite flowers and trees._ I looked under the cherry tree to see something sticking out of the ground. I unearthed the soil to see…Auskura??!!!

"Ausk-" I was crying out. But stopped to realize…it's not Auskura.

It was actually a woman, who looked to be about 20 years old. Poor woman.

"Y'now…it's pretty rude to dig up the dead. Especially if the person digging the dead person up is…actually…the MUDER!!" a voice came out all of a sudden. Then the wind behind me began to take shape of a 20 year old guy.

I just sat there silent.

"Oh! Now, where are my manners? The Name's Ridane." The guy made of wind.

I just stared at him in shock. " You…look like…me.."

"Course, I look like you! After all, you ARE my Reincarnation." Ridane commented

"Like Irikia to Auskura" he said taunting me

I just got up and stood there. Ridane was the first one to talk.

" She was so beautiful, but we weren't meant to be. It was hard on me, but then, I decided it would've been the best for both of us."

"Let me guess, you're the murder." I shot back not even bothering to look back.

"Clever boy…just like your double." He snickered

"Why'd you kill her?!" shouted getting angry

"Cuz, if she didn't go away, then I wouldn't have been so rich. Nor would I be alive today." He explained calmly

"You're so selfish." I commented.

"Sure you're the one who's suppose to tell ME that?" he said

I backed away from him, but then stopped, I didn't want him to know I was scared. But it was too late, he had seen the look on my face.

"Haven't you ever realized it yet? The only reason Auskura is with you is because, if she leaves, you'd hunt her down. She doesn't wanna die, but…I guess pleads don't work on you. Not surprising, after all ,I was too." He said giving a hint of sadness in his voice.

**Flashback:**

_Wow! I never knew a beach feels so…free!_

_Beautiful…just like my beautiful Ikaria. Oh I have surprise! Close your eyes!_

_- Ridane takes Ikaria over a hill._

_gasp where are we Ridane? It's beautiful here. _

_Oh! Where in Llilac Blossom Hill._

_Lilacs blossom?_

_No, it's a name given to the hill because the hill only grows lilacs and cherry blossom trees. _

_Amazing!_

_Oh! Look! A cherry tree! _

_- pulls Ridane towards the Cherry Tree. Ridane has a scared face on._


End file.
